


Kneading More

by katiethology



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hyung Kink, M/M, Massage turns into Smut, Massages, Overstimulation, Smut, Teasing, but idc, enjoy, i guess, inspired loosely from the time they got massage coupons, like barely - Freeform, this may be a cliche plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiethology/pseuds/katiethology
Summary: Seokmin won a coupon for a free massage and chose Jihoon as his masseuse- he's in for the massage of his life.





	Kneading More

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i have wanted to post but haven't had the time! i hope to be regularly posting and coming up with new stories and plots :) also seventeen's comeback got me all kinds of wrecked.
> 
> enjoy! and leave a comment and tell me what you think! 
> 
> (i am always looking to improve and leave a suggestion on what you want me to write next!)

Jihoon's new job- besides being an all-star composer, is to be an expert masseuse. Seokmin is enjoying every second of this coupon for a free massage from a fellow member, lapping up the fact that Jihoon will be the one treating him to a good time. Oh yeah, he was so ready for this.

Jihoon was too, and never planned on going easy with the younger vocalist. Jihoon assumed his position on Seokmin's back, thighs pressed against his side, Seokmin's hands clasped in fists, stomach-down on the blankets on the floor. Other members received similar coupons, their personal masseuses on their backs as well. 

"I'm gonna make you feel good." Jihoon said to Seokmin with laughter in his smile. 

Seokmin craned his neck around to his bandmate and said lightly, "Yeah, hyung, I sure hope so. This coupon cost me hard work and labor."

Jihoon scoffed but began kneading slowly on Seokmin's back, the younger immediately relaxing into the small hands rubbing into the built-up knots and aches Seokmin accumulated. Jihoon used his wrist and pushed particularly deep near Seokmin's upper back, causing the other to groan and sigh, his fists clenching until he was white-knuckled. Jihoon inhaled and pressed a bit harder, causing Seokmin to twitch slightly under him. 

"Feel good?" Jihoon asked with a smile as wide as his thighs were spread.

"Y-yeah, feels good, hyung." Seokmin strained to say. Jihoon wasn't heavy, but his presence was, the whole situation weighed down on Seokmin and he suddenly felt very overwhelmed. Seokmin struggled beneath Jihoon, who began experimentally swiveling his hips over Seokmin's butt, bouncing ever so slightly when he pushed particularly hard on a soft spot. "Oh, right there, hyung-hmph, that's it." 

By now, the rest of the members had dispersed, their share of massages proving to be satisfactory. The driving force of Jihoon's knuckles meticulously kneaded through Seokmin's skin with ease and Seokmin was really scared Jihoon would start to noticed how aroused he was becoming. The pressure was overwhelming and Jihoon's bouncing body didn't make the situation any better for Seokmin. 

Jihoon's hands suddenly left Seokmin's back, only to find his way to his hips, forcing the startled boy over with a grunt, Seokmin rolling over onto his ass. Jihoon smiled, "Wanna make you feel good."

Seokmin could only nod, heart thumping, breathing labored. Jihoon straddled the boy below him. His cheeks bloomed into a pretty pink when Jihoon stripped his shirt with purpose. Noticing Seokmin's hard-on, he smirked, sneaking a leg between Seokmin's, inching toward the younger's blushing face. "I want to see you laid out for me, showing off your pretty body that I get to touch. I want you to sing for me, will you do that baby?"

Seokmin's face was on fire, his heart hammering through his chest, aroused and willingly folding into Jihoon's words. "Y-yes." 

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, hyung." Jihoon smiled again, his own arousal building up, his own cock aching inside his pants. He quickly discarded Seokmin's pants and shirt, pulling of his pants. He captured Seokmin's lips in a harsh kiss, lapping up his every movement and noise. Seokmin was wriggling against the elder, friction slowly finding its way between both of them. Jihoon focused his kisses to Seokmin's beautiful neck, Seokmin's voice restriction losing its reserved will as Jihoon bit down softly and kneaded the soft flesh between his teeth.

"You can be as loud as you want, baby. Sing for us." It usually happened like this anyway, Seokmin losing restraints on his exceeding ability to be quiet when he knew others were around and Jihoon never liked the idea of him staying quiet. Situations like this never presented themselves often, but when they did, they were taken full advantage of. Jihoon trailed kisses down Seokmin's toned body, until he got to his little happy trail, in which he glided his hands over the small patch of hair, toying with the waistband of Seokmin's boxers, cheek running over the indentation of Seokmin's throbbingly hard cock. Seokmin whined under the sensation, writhing around once Jihoon finally pulled down the straining fabric. "You never cease to amaze me. Ah~ what a dirty boy you are."

Jihoon lightly wrapped a hand around Seokmin's cock, giving it teasing strokes. "Hyung- ah, please. Please fuck m-me." 

Seokmin hid his face into his elbow, ears shining with blush, cheeks flushed. "Now, now," came Jihoon's voice, with a little edge to the honey- sweetness. "Good boys use nice language. Watch your mouth, Minnie."

"Sorry, hyung." Seokmin whined as Jihoon retrieved his hand from his cock, shooting Jihoon, who got up and crossed to the other side of the room, a confused and puppy-dog-esque glance. On his way back, Jihoon stripped off his own boxers, letting his hard cock free.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, hyung."

Jihoon focused on the bottle of lube he was holding, squirting a good amount on his fingers before inserting one into Seokmin's pulsing hole, the intrusion anything but foreign to the younger. Jihoon barely gave him time to adjust before he began thrusting and added a second finger, opening up Seokmin's hole.

"Oh, hyung, it feels so good." Seokmin threw his head back as Jihoon pushed his fingers deep inside Seokmin, hooking them slightly before retracting them. Seokmin was pulsating around his fingers, moaning in the most alluring and delicate ways. Jihoon slid a third finger in, relishing in Seokmin's labored gasp. "Please, more- oh please."

Seokmin was usually spoiled and when he whined and begged, he got what he wanted. Who was Jihoon to deny him anything he wanted? An asshole is what he was. Jihoon ignored Seokmin's pleas, carrying on with his languid fingering, humming lightly when Seokmin whined especially loud, his face scrunching up. 

He was close to coming and Jihoon was satisfied by his work. Jihoon pulled his fingers out of Seokmin's abused hole, aligning his cock wordlessly to Seokmin's hole. Both moaned in unison when Jihoon pushed his cock into Seokmin, up to the hilt. He began slowly, this time letting Seokmin adjust to his length, splaying his hands across Seokmin's thighs and gingerly lifting his legs to bend them at the knee, virtually folding the younger in half. Once Seokmin was comfortable, he viciously thrusted, causing Seokmin to whine out a very loud, "Hyung." 

Jihoon built up his pace and was unforgivingly hammering into Seokmin, who was a disheveled mess of blush, wild hair and blooming hickeys. "You're so beautiful," Jihoon managed to say between hard thrusts. Seokmin barely heard him over the sound of his own heavy breathing, but heard it all the same and smiled to himself. 

"Hyung, I'm close." The younger was never one who lasted long, he was sensitive to the touch. Seokmin's face scrunched up again, his body grinding in rhythm with Jihoon's harsh movements, the latter grunting in agreement. 

With a few more thrusts and quick tugs at his cock, Seokmin came with a cry, moaning so earnestly. Jihoon was close too, his breathing becoming heavy. "I'm gonna come inside you, baby." With another couple thrusts, Jihoon was coming inside Seokmin. 

Their heavy breathing seemed to echo off the walls, causing the room to feel so full and hot. Jihoon grabbed a rag from the cabinet in the room, cleaning them both off thoroughly. He helped Seokmin, whose ass was sore, into his clothes and dressed himself, so they could join the others. When they entered the room of 11 other members, they received some knowing looks and a thumbs up from Soonyoung. 

Seokmin blushed fiercely, Jihoon's smirk spreading across his face, as they sat down to watch a movie with their bandmates.

"Hey," Jihoon whispered, though the others were talking loudly over the movie. "Can I get a massage next time?"

"Depends, do you have a coupon?" Seokmin smiled, eyes forming into crescent moons, as Jihoon giggled and wrapped an arm around the younger's shoulders. 

Seokmin secretly wished he could get his hands on another coupon of his own.


End file.
